1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrode and a method for forming the same and, more particularly, to an electrode with a plurality of metal particles and a method for forming the electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrodes are conventionally manufactured by electroplating or evaporation on rigid substrates using expensive equipments at high temperatures. However, it is not easy for such electrodes to be connected to other materials such as metal wires for module integration.
A conventional method for forming an electrode is Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 414,951 filed by TSMC, disclosing a method for forming electrodes used in capacitors having dielectric with a high dielectric constant. The method is as described in FIG. 1 to FIG. 6, comprising steps of: providing a substrate 11 (as shown in FIG. 1); forming an electrode defining layer 12 on the substrate 11 (as shown in FIG. 2); forming an opening 14 in the electrode defining layer 12 using photo-lithography with a photo-resist layer 16 (as shown in FIG. 3); filling the opening 14 with a conductive material 18 covering the electrode defining layer 12 (as shown in FIG. 4); removing the conductive material 18 outside the opening 14 (as shown in FIG. 5); and removing the electrode defining layer 12 (as shown in FIG. 6).
Accordingly, the conductive material is formed by conventional chemical vapor-phase deposition (CVD), physical vapor-phase deposition (PVD) or sputtering so that it has difficulty being connected to other materials such as metal wires for module integration. Meanwhile, the conductive material thus formed cannot be deposited on a flexible substrate due to a mismatched interface between the conductive material (mostly, metal) and polymer. Moreover, the aforementioned process is relatively complicated and costly.
Therefore, to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings, there is need in providing an electrode and a method for forming the electrode so as to reduce the cost, simplify the process, and make it feasible to form on a flexible substrate at a low temperature the electrode able to be connected to other materials such as metal wires.